


Dead-end

by LipBlisters



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans | Geno (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reapertale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipBlisters/pseuds/LipBlisters
Summary: Death had a lousy day, maybe geno can help.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	Dead-end

What a shit day. Reaper paused at the doorway of geno and his flat, thinking back on work  
“Ugh” 

He could still hear the screams of that young girl, the pleas of her mother.  
“Its not her time!, Take me instead!..please!!”  
the begging echoed in his skull.  
Gods, what a downer. 

He sluggishly pushed open the door, done with the day's work.  
“Hey babe, I'm home..”  
he called out to the seemingly empty house.  
He heard shuffling from the other room  
“I'm in here!’  
a familiar voice called from their bedroom.  
Walking in he saw Geno laid out on the bed, watching his phone. He looked up,  
“Hey you, how was work?”  
he asked.  
Reaper smiled, through all the struggle that comes with his work, coming home to Geno always comforts him.  
“ ehh, same as always”  
reaper put on a smile, there's no need to make a big deal out of something that happens every goddamn day..

-Please spare my baby girl, she hasn't done anything wrong! Please! i'll do anything!  
He had watched the woman kneel over her dead child, sobbing. The widow had no one left….. He might have to come back soon for her. 

“Hey doll, you okay?”  
geno had raised his voice, concerned.  
“Huh? W-what?”  
god, he must have been really shaken up from earlier.  
“oh, uh. I'm good, just tired”   
Geno sighed, obviously not believing him but choosing not to push it.

Death crawled up on the bed towards geno  
He pushed away Genos' phone, replacing it on his chest and snuggling into his neck.  
“Does the baby need cuddles?”  
geno teased.  
Death sighed softly,  
“fuck off babe”  
They enjoyed the comfort of each others warmth for a while, letting the room fall silent   
“.....there was this girl today, her mom was on the floor cradling her when i walked in.. and, she looked so scared. Her mom was screaming at me, begging me to let her live.” 

Geno raised his hand to Death's cheek, looking in his eyes. Death looked up then turned his head away. ducking back into genos shoulder.  
  
“...you don't choose to kill them, right?”  
Death nodded  
“Hm”  
he paused for a second, thinking “everyone has their time, you don't set it, you just tell them when they've run out.”  
This didn't fix Death's moral conflict, that would never go away, but it did make him feel better for now.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing fanfic so if you have anything you'd want to critique don't hesitate to comment!


End file.
